


You got through it because you’re strong

by Different_Breed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Different_Breed/pseuds/Different_Breed
Summary: Taka helps Mondo through a flashback.(They met at hopes peak but there was no killing game in this au)
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	You got through it because you’re strong

Taka unlocked the front door and slipped inside Mondo and his shared apartment. They had been living together ever since they left Hopes Peak Academy, and although it was a bit small they were very happy together. Taka quietly took off his shoes and set them neatly next to the front door. He was very cautious not to make too much noise- even though Mondo couldn’t usually fall asleep without him there was always a possibility he had. Taka could hear the faint sound of the television coming from the living room, which meant Mondo probably passed out watching tv since there was no reaction to the front door being opened like there usually was. This was not a problem though, after all Taka did come home from work two hours later than usual.

Working overtime was pretty typical for Taka and it was almost midnight, so surely Mondo was asleep, but Taka noticed something. The kitchen light was on. Taka grumbled softly to himself. He had lectured Mondo many times not to leave the light on; even though they were okay financially Taka couldn’t help but worry over the effect that wasting electricity could have on their power bill. He walked over to turn off the light, mentally preparing an earful for Mondo to hear in the morning.

He made his way to the kitchen doorway and froze. Mondo was on the floor by the cabinet, sitting with his legs curled into his chest and his head buried in his knees next to a shattered glass. Taka immediately assumed he got hurt and rushed to his side.

“Mondo? Are you alright?” He got no response. There was no visible blood. This was good. But when Taka approached Mondo he quickly noticed Mondo was trembling, his fingers digging into his jacket-covered arms hard enough to drain the color from his knuckles and fingertips. Unsure what to do, Taka quickly glanced around, trying to push down the feelings of panic that rose in his chest. The tv caught his attention.

Oh.

The tv was turned to the news channel, which Mondo often listened to while doing the dishes because he liked the background noise. But the news tonight was currently broadcasting a story about a nasty traffic accident- specifically one involving a large 18-wheeled truck. Taka could easily piece together what happened. As Mondo was putting up dishes this news story must have come on and triggered memories of his trauma. Taka quickly shuffled over and turned off the tv.

He rushed back over to his boyfriend, and knelt down in front of him. “Mondo??” He forced himself to push down his panic. He needs to stay calm for Mondo.

Mondo still gave no response and Taka couldn’t see his face, which was buried into his knees. Mondo trembled, every muscle in his body tensed. Taka could see his back rising and falling quickly with rapid, shallow breaths.

“Mondo, can you hear me?” Taka said, in a soft but firm voice. No response. As much as it hurt to see Mondo in pain, Taka was patient.

After a few minutes Taka repeated the question: “Can you hear me?”

Mondo bobbed his head up in down in a small, yet quick motion. The way he moved showed his frantic state of mind, but at least he was responsive. “Listen to the sound of my voice dear. It’s only a flashback. I am here and you are safe.” Mondo’s body shook as he quietly gasped for air. He pulled his knees closer to his body, as if trying to hide.

“You’re alright. Can you take a deep breath for me?” Taka tried to make his tone as comforting as possible, hopefully masking the slight quiver in his own voice. After a moment, Mondo takes in a shaky breath, and although it was visibly a struggle he eased his grip on his arms a bit. 

“Very good. Can you look at me?” Taka waited patiently, and after a few moments Mondo slowly lifted his head. His head still hung low, making his eyes hardly visible but Taka could see the fear in his eyes. Beads of sweat streamed down his now-pale face. His mind seemed to be in a completely different place.

“You are experiencing a flashback right now. It isn’t real. I will need you to focus on me, alright?” Mondo gave a small nod.

“May I hold your hand?” Mondo slowly held out a trembling hand and Taka gently took Mondo’s hand and rested it onto his, running his other hand across the top of Mondo’s in soft, calming motions.

“Alright. Now I know this may be difficult, but can you speak to me?” Mondo’s clenched teeth eased a bit to let out a few words “T-Taka... I-“ Mondo struggled to make out those few shaky words but Taka gave a reassuring nod.

“I-I’ll be okay... Why don’t you just g-go to bed” This is the worst Taka had seen Mondo in a while. Sure, Taka has helped him through nightmares and flashbacks before but they are rarely this bad. There was no way he could leave him like this.

“I’m alright, I would like to stay and make sure that you’re okay. Now, may I walk you through some breathing exercises?”

——————

“You look better. Are you alright?” Taka asked, still visibly very concerned. The color had mostly returned to Mondo’s face and his breathing was steadied. His body was starting to relax as well, and now he was leaning back against the cabinets.

“Yeah man, I’m fine.” Mondo tried to play it off. Although he was doing better he obviously wasn’t fine. He rubbed his face with his hands, wiping away the cold sweat.

“I’m very glad to hear that” Taka said sincerely, getting up and grabbing the broom. He carefully began sweeping up the remains of the shattered glass.

Mondo felt embarrassed of being so weak, that he needed someone to help him breath. For being so weak to let a little memory have so much control over him. To be seen in such a vulnerable state by someone so incredible. And Taka already had enough on his plate, he just got home from working overtime and Mondo pulls this? Taka would be so much better off without someone so weak and pathetic and selfish and-

“Come on, lets get you to bed” Taka had finished sweeping and disposing of the glass shards and now extended a hand out to Mondo, who stubbornly got up by himself. Taka held Mondo’s arm as they went back to their shared bedroom. All of Mondo’s energy was drained, as he slightly swayed with exhaustion with each step.

They laid together in bed, Mondo turning his back to Taka. Mondo felt awful that he needed this much help. Taka has been through so much, he doesn’t need to carry his baggage as well. 

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“Hell no.”

Taka wrapped his arm around Mondo. Mondo let out a sigh, letting his heavy bones sink further into the bed. Exhaustion took over his body but his mind was a jumbled mess of guilt and shame. He’s so weak. He does nothing but hurt Taka. He saw the concern in his eyes in the kitchen. He’s just weighing Taka down, and it’s only a matter of time before he does something reckless like last time and then Taka will end up-

“Mondo?”

Mondo felt Taka’s hand on his chest and realized his own breathing had grown heavy again. Taka must’ve noticed Mondo cringe at himself so he chose his words carefully.

“You can’t control when you have flashbacks and that’s okay. What matters is that you got through it because you’re strong.” Taka rubbed his chest softly before gently turning Mondo to face him.

“I love you so much” Taka’s ruby eyes stared deep into Mondo’s and he could feel the truth and intimacy behind his words. 

Mondo wrapped an arm around Taka’s waist and pulled him closer. He gently kissed Taka’s forehead and rested his chin on Taka’s head. He let himself relax in Taka’s arms where he felt safe. He may not believe everything that Taka said but he knew Taka believed it. Taka believed in him and loved him.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing how Taka would help Mondo through a flashback!! I made the beginning through Taka’s perspective because I don’t have experience with flashbacks but maybe I’ll do something similar from Mondo’s POV someday. Also hope y’all enjoyed my first fic! It’s my first one so I apologize if it isn’t very good ^_^


End file.
